Le Dernier Jour de cette Ère
by Cassidy Darks
Summary: Le Dernier Jour du monde d'Harry Potter tel que nous le connaissons.


Auteur : Cassidy Darkstone

E-mail : jahira13voila.fr

Titre : Le Dernier Jour de cette Ère.

Avertissement : G rien qui ne sortent de l'ordinaire, a part la magie, mais ça c'est plutôt du rêve.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, elle po voulu que je lui vole snifff :'(

Petite note de l'auteur : Ce one-shot réuni quatre one-shot que j'ai écrit séparément mais qui sont lié les uns aux autres. R&R please.

Maintenant place au **_Dernier Jour de cette Ère :_**

**__**

**_Adieu :_**

_Cher Maraudeur, cher ami, cher Sirius,_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ce mal autour de moi ? Des combats, des guerres, c'est tout ce qu'ils savent faire, eux, les grands de ce monde. Pourtant s'ils arrêtaient un peu de se battre, ils comprendraient alors que seul la vie importe, et non la mort._

_Mais je reste seul au milieu de tout ce mal et je vie, je vie la mort de ce qui quitte ce monde. Je les rejoindrais un jour, pour connaître le vrai bonheur, mais pour l'instant je bouge et je vis au milieu de personnes possédées par la haine._

_Pourquoi les hommes doivent-ils être des machines à s'entre-tuer ?          _

_Je ne pense pas qu'il existe un bien et un mal. Chacun trouvera une bonne raison d'attaquer son voisin, de se laisser gagner par le mal. Il y a l'Ordre et le Chaos. L'Ordre qui nous tient tranquille dans nos villes. Le Chaos qui entraîne les jeunes, les hommes, les pères, les frères, loin de leurs maisons, de leurs familles, de leurs proches. Mais moi je ne ressens ni l'Ordre ni le Chaos, ni le mal, ne le bien, ni aucune sensation. Je vie le peu de liberté qui me reste en essayant d'oublier pourquoi je vis et pourquoi je suis seul. Et alors plus je veux oublier, plus mes souvenirs affluent. Je me souviens de mon enfance, de mes parents, morts par ma faute, de ma sœur, frêle, fragile, partie avec ses un an; de mon frère, ce jumeau qui est resté dans cette foret qui à été la cause de toutes mes peines. _

_J'étais petit, j'avais 6ans, Sean aussi, "ma moiti" comme on se surnommait. On marchait dans la forêt, derrière la maison, sur le sentier qui menait à la plage. Et ses loups-garous sont apparus et ils m'ont attaqué.  Alors il  m'a protégé et  a donné sa vie pour moi. C'est à cet instant que les parents sont arrivés. Ils ont lancé des sorts, changés leurs baguettes en épées comme ils savaient si bien le faire mais tous leurs efforts n'ont servi à rien. Les loups m'avaient mordu et quand j'ai vu qu'ils allaient mourir, je me suis enfui, c'était peut-être lâche, mais je voulais être en vie pour m'occuper d'Alysson qui était encore si petite. Maman m'a encouragé à partir._

_Pendant le reste de mon enfance, j'ai changé de famille quatre ou cinq fois, jusqu'à la noble maison des Potter que tu connaissais déjà. Vous étiez inséparables, amis interdis presque jumeaux. Cela me faisait mal de vous voir si proche alors que je n'avais plus de famille. Mais vous m'avez accueilli les bras ouvert et je suis rentré dans votre groupe, que vous nommiez " Maraudeurs" et qui serait par la suite la hantise de nos professeurs de Pouldard._

_J'appris que c'était Voldemort qui avait lancé les loups garous sur ma famille car trop puissante. Plus tard, je sus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait vu l'avenir et avait voulu m'empêcher, nous empêcher de devenir puissants car si l'un des Maraudeurs manquaient à l'appel, il n'aurait pas été anéanti._

_Mais à cette époque nous étions jeunes et insouciant, nous préférions les balais aux chaudrons et aux salles sombres des cachots qu'adorait notre « Servilus » que l'on martyrisait._

_Peter avait gagné notre confiance alors que Rogue ne le supportait pas, qu'il considérait comme un faible, un lâche, fasses parti d'un groupe soudé qui le torturait._

_Puis nous avons passé nos A.S.P.I.C et nous sommes devenus aurors, même Peter, alors que nos professeurs ne pensaient pas qu'il arriverait à avoir ses B.U.S.E.S._

_Nous avons tous rencontré l'amour : James avec Lily ; Peter avec une femme dont il ne nous a presque jamais parlé; toi avec Stéfaëlle; et moi avec la soeur de Rogue. Te rappelles-tu ta réaction quand je t'ai dit de qui j'étais amoureux. Puis tu l'as vue, Kim, dans sa plus belle robe, la bleue. Alors tu m'as compris : avec ses yeux violets pales, ses cheveux châtains ondulés qui tombés harmonieusement sur ses épaules.  Severus était furieux quand il m'a vu danser avec elle pendant le bal de notre 7eme année. Toi et Peter l'avait occupé toute la soirée pour que je puisse danser avec elle avant qu'elle parte pour Moscou. Merci._

_Les années ont passées, James et Lily sont morts, trahi par Peter. Et toi maintenant tu n'es plus là. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je serais toujours avec toi et tu le sais. Attends moi Sirius, attends-moi. Il me reste une chose à faire, une seule, je dois aider Harry, et Lynnafelt à trouver leur destin. Mais je te rejoindrai mon ami, car les Maraudeurs ne s'abandonnent jamais, ils se trahissent malheureusement. _

_J'arrive, Patmol, j'arrive. Dis le à Cornedrue, dis lui aussi qu'il me manque, ainsi que Lily. Dis leur tout ça._

_Affectueusement_

_Ton ami de toujours_

_Lunard._

Sur ceux, Remus Lupin lança le papier à travers l'arche au rideau noir où Sirius avait perdu la vie. __

« Cher Cornedrue et Patmol, ainsi que toi, Lily, je prendrai bien soin de vos enfants et je les mettrais sur la voie de leur destin avant de mourir, promit Lunard à ses amis de toujours »

Remus resta longtemps devant l'arche, perdu dans ses pensées puis il se retourna et partit sans dire un mot. Il n'avait plus rien à dire à ses « frères », ses proches, ses Maraudeurs qu'il aimait ni à Lily, cette confidente qu'il n'avait pas vraiment perdue.

**_Le Dernier Combat :_**

C'est la fin. C'est le Dernier Combat. Ce n'est pas celui que l'on attendait, mais, c'est le Dernier Combat. Le Bien contre le Mal. La Lumière contre les Ténèbres. L'Ordre contre le Chaos. L'éternel lutte du Blanc contre le Noir qui a commencé à l'aube de la création du monde et qui finira avec sa destruction. Anges et Démons s'affronte sous mes yeux et je ne fais rien. Je ne peux plus rien faire sauf regarder ce massacre, cette hécatombe.

Voila le bien qui prend un avantage, futile, dérisoire, inutile : Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, Rogue, Ombrage, Ron, les Aurors.

Le mal contre-attaque et ils sont encore à égalité.

L'Ombre : Peter, Malefoy père et fils, Mc Nair, Lestrange, les Mangemorts, Harry. Voldemort a été tué il y a déjà deux ans, en accord avec la prophétie par le survivant, Harry Potter.

Rogue transplane. Drôle de stratégie lui qui connaît celle de l'ennemi part en pleine bataille, en plein Dernier Combat.

Pourquoi l'ancien emblème du Bien est-il passé du côté des Ténèbres ? Nul ne le sait pas même Ron et moi, ses amis. Ses anciens amis, malheureusement.

Ma vie a été bien depuis Poudlard. La lutte dans l'Ordre, celle contre Voldemort, celle contre Harry, son mariage avec Pansy Parkinson, leur enfant, le mien, la malédiction, la lente remontée du Mal, l'avancée du Dernier Combat.

Mon seul réconfort est e voir le Bien, et Ron aussi, tenir à cet Harry qui n'est plus le survivant.

Quedver transplane. Grande perte. Mais cela ne changera rien à la fin du Dernier Combat. Moi d'habitude si terre-à-terre, je connais la fin. Je ne sais comment, ni pourquoi. Je connais la fin de la plus terrible bataille de cet ère.

Le Mal va vaincre mais cela ne servira à rien. Le Maître des Ténèbres va être tué.

         Le Dernier Combat est fini. Mc Gonagall, Ombrage, les Aurors, Ron sont à terre. Mort. Dumbledore agonise. Je vais le voir, le soutenir pour son dernier soupir. Harry reste là. Il nous regarde et je m'accroupi au-dessus du directeur succombe lentement.

Courage professeur, je dis doucement. Vous devez me le dire, je suis la seule à pouvoir témoigner maintenant. Les rares Mangemorts encore en vie se rendront bien vite et je serais là.

Lunard, Peter, Rogue et Harry, répondit dans le souffle le vieil homme.

Merci, je murmure en pleurant. 

Dumbledore meurt dans mes bras. Je sanglote encore pendant quelques temps.

Harry me prend dans ses bras. Je ne l'ais pas entendu arriver mais je sent sa respiration saccadée. Il pleure. Le Harry qui me tient dans ses bras est bien celui d'autre fois. Il pleure. Il n'est pas à cet instant celui qui depuis des années massacre des innocents. Celui là ne pleure jamais. Le Harry qui était mon ami n'a donc pas totalement disparu du Mage Noir.

Nous restons comme çà le temps de nous calmer puis il se détache de moi et me regarde dans les yeux. Les siens sont redevenus de ce vert si intense que j'adore. Puis doucement sans bouger, sans détourner son regard, ses yeux reprennent cette agressivité cette méchanceté du Chaos. On reste encore comme çà. Ni lui, ni moi n'osons détourner les yeux de ceux de l'autre.

Puis il transplane. Il revient. Il s'approche de moi m'embrasse et me dit : Adieu et il repart.

Je reste encore longtemps comme çà, presque pétrifié par ce que le Seigneur de l'Ombre et moi avons fait. On s'est compris. Il m'a demandé pardon, j'ai accepté pour toutes ses victimes.

Puis je retourne à Poudlard et j'attends que les Mangemorts viennent se rendre à la seule survivante du Bien. Cela prend quelques heures car Harry n'est pas encore mort, il va d'abord dire adieu à sa femme et à nos enfants. Mais le mal capitule, je le sens. Alors j'attends calmement.

**_Voilà pourquoi_**

         Harry, ce jour là, reçut une lettre. Sur l'enveloppe, il y avait marqué ne l'ouvre que lorsque tu seras seul . L'adolescent trouva un prétexte pour aller à la bibliothèque. Il ouvrit la lettre :

_Harry,_

_                J'ai peut-être trahi tes parents mais je les aimais et je les aime toujours à ma façon._

A ces mots, les yeux de Harry se remplirent de larmes de haine et de colère. Quedver, ce sale traître, osait lui écrire cela !

_J'espère que tu as dis adieu à Sirius. Moi j'y suis aller. Certainement avant et après toi, devant l'arche. Tous les jours, je vais lui dire que je ne voulais pas sa mort._

_ Il lui reste donc une once de fidélité à Sirius, pensa l'adolescent. Mais cela ne suffit pas ! _

_Tu ne me pardonneras jamais, Remus non plus. J'ai vu le regard qu'il a lancé à Sirius cette nuit là, quand les détraqueurs l'on emmené. Dans ses yeux remplis de larmes, on pouvait voir la haine et l'incompréhension. La haine dans ses yeux d'habitude si aimable m'était insupportable et j'ai pensé que regard aller tuer notre amitié à jamais. Mais il y a eut ta troisième année et j'ai compris que j'avais eu tort. Au bout de douze ans, j'ai compris mon erreur. Mais je n'ai pas de regrets où alors sont-ils tellement insignifiant que ma conscience ne les voit pas. Et si j'ai rejoins Voldemort, c'est parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour moi alors._

Il avait compris son erreur depuis deux ans ! Qu'avait-il attendu pour le lui dire ? Pourquoi cette lettre, pourquoi maintenant ? Tant de questions sans réponses dans l'esprit de Harry.

_Je ne l'ai pas écrite avant car je n'en avais pas le courage et, malgré ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas lâche. Mais sais-tu seulement ce qu'il m'en coûte d'écrire au fils de mon meilleur ami, au fils de celui que j'ai tué avec sa femme ? Non. Tu ne sais pas. Tu n'y avais même pas songé._

C'était la vérité, il n'avait jamais songé à ce que Peter Pettigrow pouvait ressentir et il ne le voulait pas. Pourquoi ? Harry ne le savait pas. Où plutôt il refusait de le savoir, de peur d'avoir de la pitié pour l'assassin de ses parents. Mais, malgré ce que disait Quedver, Harry pensait qu'il était lâche : il avait choisi la facilité, Voldemort, l'exil, la fuite.

_Tu ne me crois pas. Et pourtant. Si jamais j'ai changé de camps, c'est pour une bonne raison qui se divise en plusieurs parties. D'abord, j'aimais Lily, je l'aimais plus que ton père à l'époque. Nous étions en cinquième année et j'ai déclaré ma flamme à ta mère. Elle m'a répondu que mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés mais qu'elle pouvait m'offrir son amitié. Je l'ai acceptée sans la dévoiler aux Maraudeurs._

Harry croyait que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Celui qui avait tué sa mère en était en fait amoureux ! Jamais il ne croirait que Peter Pettigrow était amoureux de Lily Evans. Jamais ! Mais les autres raisons ?

_Son amitié me faisait mal, je l'aimais, elle me voyait comme un ami._

_Peu de temps après, il y eut la « blague » des B.U.S.E.S et j'ai commencé à comprendre. Nous persécutions Rogue comme j'étais autrefois persécuté quand les autres ne voyait pas le courage que les Maraudeurs avaient décelé en moi. Le même que celui de Rogue. J'ai débuté une tentative pour me rapprocher de lui et savoir s'il ressentait la même chose que moi avant. Il s'est avéré que oui. Et nous avons continué à nous voir. Je continué à jouer le jeu devant les autres, mais nous étions devenus  petit à petit des amis._

_Puis vint la blague de Sirius, celle du Saule Cogneur. Et ton père lui a sauvé la vie. Il ne l'a jamais accepté._

_Peu de temps après, James a commencé son histoire d'amour avec Lily. La haine dont j'étais encore inconscient à l'époque commença à se manifester de plus en plus violement, mais jamais en public._

_Alors on a passé nos A.S.P.I.C. et Rogue a commencé à me parler des mangemorts. Moi, je suivais la formation d'auror mais les mangemorts était devenus attirants à mes yeux à cause de Severus, de ma famille et surtout de cette haine qui s'était accumulée : le refus de Lily, les blagues à ton professeur, être dans leurs ombres, le mariage de James et Lily après Poudlard. Et le déclencheur qui m'a fait changé de camps, la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, comme dise les moldus. Cet évènement fut ta naissance._

_Tu vas me dire que toute cette haine est idiote mais tu n'étais pas à ma place et tu n'as pas vécu ça. Alors tu ne peux pas comprendre et je crois que tu ne le pourras jamais. Mais sache seulement que ça n'est pas une vengeance, je n'ai pris aucun plaisir à faire tout cela. Je l'ai fait  parce que le devait et c'est tout. Je crois que je n'ais même pas d'états d'âmes._

Harry ne savait que penser. Quedver avait tout cela, massacré sa vie et celle des Maraudeurs par haine. Tout cela à cause d'une haine injustifiée.

_Comprends tu maintenant que je suis pas un lâche ? Peut-être pas mais crois-tu que ton père m'aurais donné sa confiance si j'étais un lâche, un moins que rien ?_

Il avait raison, James, Remus et Sirius avait eut confiance en lui avait été son ami. Il n'était donc pas si mauvais que ça, mais tout était lors de leurs années à Poudlard.

_Severus m'a demandé quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais avant. Il m'a dis qu'un jour, il me l'a réclamé en pensant à tes parents, il a dis qu'un jour je devrais faire comme eux. Ce jour, c'est aujourd'hui. Je leurs passerais le bonjour de ta part._

_Adieu,_

_Celui que tu détestes,_

_Quedver ou Peter Pettigrow._

Harry se leva et marcha longuement dans le château. Après le deuil de ses parents et celui de Sirius, il commençait celui de Peter l'assassin de James et Lily Potter. Puis l'adolescent réfléchit. Non, il ne regrettait pas la mort de Quedver, loin de là, mais il était quand même triste.

Une mélancolie qui s'évanouie quand vint lui proposer un vol sur l'éclair de feu, celui de Sirius.

Harry ne repensa jamais plus à la mort de Peter Pettigrow avec cette tristesse, ni même avec regrets. Il savait que ça ne servirait à rien :

Quand on croit que c'est impossible, l'irréel sera toujours un refuge contre la stupidité des hommes et les malheurs de la Terre. 

**_Avada Kedevra :_**

Remus s'assit dans son fauteuil. Ceux qu'il attendait ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. En effet peu de temps après, une personne toute vêtue de noir entra.

Bonjour Severus, dit calmement Lupin.

Bonjour Remus. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici ?

Pour te dire adieu.

Tu veux me dire adieu à moi, Severus Rogue, « Servilus » ?

Oui.

Puis-je connaître la raison de ce soudain intérêt ?

Mais voyons, tu es mon meilleur et plus vieil ennemi, « servilus », répondit Remus en éclatant de rire 

Severus le regarda, mi-étonné, mi-amusé, avant de laisser ce dernier côté prendre le dessus et de rire à son tour.

Mais comment sais-tu que tu vas mourir ? demanda le professeur une fois son calme retrouvé.

Lily me la prédit quand nous étions encore adolescent, tout comme la sienne, celle de James, de Sirius, la tienne.

Elle ne s'est jamais trompée n'est-ce pas ? demanda avec tension Rogue.

Non, ni pour celle de Sirius, ni la tienne, ni pour celle de Voldemort.

Tu tenais donc tant que ça à me voir une dernière fois, moi que tu n'as jamais aimé et qui te la bien rendu ?

Oui, j'y tenais, pour Sirius, pour lui montrer que les haines ne sont pas éternelles.

Tu as un trop grand cœur, Lupin, cela te perdra.

Exactement, tout comme toi, répondit le loup-garou, un sourire aux lèvres.

Oui, c'est pour ça que l'on ne s'entant pas. Nous avons le même caractère, ou presque, ajouta Severus en souriant à son tour. Nous savons reconnaître nos erreurs, nos défauts, nos qualités.

Rogue, toi et moi sommes très différent mais tu ne veux pas le comprendre, tu veux te raccrocher à quelque chose pour oublier le monde qui t'entoure.

Peut-être, dit le professeur pensif. 

Un long silence suivit. Remus le rompit au bout de quelques minutes :

Ils ne devraient plus tarder. Avant qu'ils arrivent, Severus, je te dis à bientôt.

Et je te réponds à tout de suite même.

Si tu veux. 

Alors le silence reprit, mais plus court cette fois-ci, et il fut coupé par l'arrivée d'une autre personne, toute vêtue de noir, mais un noir plus intense, une personne encapuchonnée.

Tu es juste à l'heure Peter, dit calmement Lupin.

Remus ? C'est toi ?

Oui.

Que fais-tu l ?

Je suis venu mourir, comme toi.

Où est le maître ?

Peter Pettigrow est toujours fidèle au grand mage noir.

Oui.

J'aurais préféré que le soit moins, rétorqua Remus avec regrets.

Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie Lunard, ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire !

Toi qui n'haussait jamais le ton tu crie ! N'oublie pas que sans les Mauraudeurs tu ne serais pas aussi puissant aujourd'hui.

Peut-être. 

Un autre silence commença, interminable, de plusieurs heures. Et, à la fin, l'arrivée du dernier personnage attendu : le seigneur des ténèbres.

Enfin te voilà, nous t'attendions, dit calmement Lupin.

Je le sais, comme beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez, même toi Quedver, répondit le maître des ombres.

Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, Harry ?

Je ne suis plus un enfant Remus, répondit sèchement « Harry ».

Je le sais, le grand Harry Potter n'est plus un enfant. Il est le nouveau seigneur des ténèbres, le nouveau grand mage noir.

Ne te moque pas. Tu serais bien surprit de ce que je peux faire en manipulant la magie noire, ou la blanche d'ailleurs. Je les maîtrise toutes les deux.

Je le sais. Et je sais aussi que tu détestes quand je te tiens tête, mais il faut bien que je me défende alors que tu vas me tuer.

Puisque tu en viens là, finissons-en. 

Harry sortit lentement sa baguette de sa cape.

 Il la pointa vers Remus Lupin, celui qui avait veillé sur lui à distance et il prononça ses mots terribles avec lesquels ses sont morts.

 Il les déclara avec une froideur inquiétante, insupportable dans la voix, une nuance de plaisir passait presque dans ses deux mots :

**_ Avada Kedevra _**

Personne ne bougea, Remus devait mourir ce jour, il avait fait ses adieux.

Il était devenu vieux et sa vie s'arrêtait alors u'il avait soixante et dix ans.

Maintenant, Severus Rogue leva sa propre baguette et lança le même sort mais sa voix, bien que décidée, était teintée de dégoût.

**_ Avada Kedevra _**

Peter se plaça entre le professeur et son maître.

Il mourut.

Alors Harry Potter lança un autre sort impardonnable, quelques secondes avant Severus Rogue.

**_ Avada Kedevra _**

Et l'écho.

**_ Avada Kedevra _**

Les deux sorts atteignirent leurs buts et tout les deux furent tués.

Les mangemorts rendirent les armes. Le mal fut banni pendant quelques temps qui ne sont pas encore finis.

Alors depuis la mort de Peter Pettigrow, Severus Rogue, Remus Lupin et Harry Potter, ces mots ne plus prononcés, ils sont maudits :

**_ Avada Kedevra _**

****

Fin du one-shot.

R&R please.

Cassidy Darkstone.


End file.
